fairlyoddparentsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimmsdale
Dimmsdale, Michigan is the fictional city that provides the central setting for the Nickelodeon animated series The Fairly OddParents. Descriptions Dimmsdale is the hometown of Timmy Turner. It is often mentioned as an average metropolitan complex in the suburbs where Timmy lives. In The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators, it is revealed that Dimmsdale has the population of 625,348; Quite a large population for such a small looking city. But it it got lowered down to 100,457. A common misconception is that Dimmsdale is named after Doug Dimmadome, owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome. However, in one episode, it is revealed that the city was named after Dale Dimm. A lot of the residents are somewhat dimwitted, as many of them jump to conclusions very quickly, and also don't read all the fine print of documents (as revealed when The Mayor says that he is their mayor-for-life, and no one knew that when they voted). This is the only city featured in the show. The farthest that Timmy and his parents have gone away from home is the outskirts of Dimmsdale (except in one episode in which the Turners take a beat up R.V. to Niagara Falls and the "Pencil Pushing Museum" (Timmy's dad's job), both of which are supposed to be in Canada). Dimmsdale is the place where weird things happen because of Timmy's out of hand wishes! Some places, like the Dimmsdale Dimmadome (local theater) are in Downtown. Dimmsdale is in California (currently in Michigan) as revealed in "Christmas Every Day" and "Fairy Idol". History Dimmsdale was founded in 1664 by pioneers that were going to name their town Bitterburg, after Alden Bitterroot. But when his secret was revealed, that he was indeed a witch, Dale Dimm stopped him and saved the town. In his honor, they renamed the town Daleburg, but a time-traveling Timmy Turner recommended that it be called Dimmsdale. Points of interest *The Dimmadome, a multiuse sporting facility, home to the Dimmsdale Ballhogs (similar to the Hampton Coliseum) *Dimmsdale High School **Its football/soccer field *Dimmsdale Ballpark *Dimmsdale 500 Raceway *Bankee Stadium, a parody of Yankee Stadium *The Cake 'N' Bacon, known for its cake and bacon *Dimmsdale Fried Chicken, a parody of KFC *An unnamed Chinese restaurant that's 3 steps away from Timmy's house *Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House, a parody of Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza-Time Theater *The Gilded Lilly, a parody of Olive Garden *Shirley's Original Evil Pizzeria *Broken Glass and Pointy Object Factory *Sleeping King's Mattress Emporium *Soft Pillow and Mattresses Factory *Knife Factory *Make-Up Factory *Dimmsdale Tower *Mom's Office Building *Dad's Office Building *Dimmsdale Elementary School *Snerd Elementary School *Dimmsdale Middle School *F.U.N. Military Academy *Dimmsdale City Hall *A museum featuring the city's mascot *Dimmsdale Museum of Science and Natural History *Dimmsdale Police Department *Dimmsdale Fire Dept *St. Dimmsdale Hospital *Dimmsdale Jail *Dimmsdale Zoo *Dimmsdale Aquarium *Turner's Miniature Golf *Dimmsdale Expo/Convention Center *Action News 7 Studios *KTIM Radio Station *KVKY Radio Station *The Skatepark *AdrenaLand (amusement park) *Escalatorland (an amusement park where the only ride is an escalator) *Dimmsdale Drive-in theater *Dimmsdale Supermarket *Wall 2 Wall Mart (parody of Wal-Mart) *Comic Shop *Explosives N'Things *Girly Stuff *Video Games *Dimmsdale Mall *Timmy's middle-class home *A.J.'s mansion *Chester's trailer *Trixie's mansion *Vicky's home *Rich and/or Famous People's Apartment *Dimmsdale Dam *The Well *Dimmsdale Hollywood-style sign Trivia * The city's name, Dimmsdale, may be a reference to the Reverend Master Dimmesdale from Nathaniel Hawthorne's The Scarlet Letter. * There is a possible contradiction between Christmas Every Day and Fairy Idol concerning the location of Dimmsdale. In Christmas Every Day, Dimmsdale is shown to be in Northern California and in Fairy Idol, it is shown to be in Southern California. However, considering we see four regular season including some very rough winters, Dimmsdale is likely in Northern California. Category:Locations